1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to information handling systems, and more particularly, to information handling systems for broadcasting data, including video and audio information on a communications network to one or more end users.
2. Prior Art
When multimedia servers broadcast video and audio information simultaneously to many recipients, a failure in the multimedia server will disrupt those recipients. A backup server could be provided, but that is an expensive solution and may result in a lengthy delay while bringing the backup server on line.
One class of multimedia server is that which is a repository for video and audio information related to popular movies. A user would request that a movie be sent over a communications facility by one of a number of methods well known in the prior art. For the purposes of this discussion, assume that the data representing the video and audio information of the movie is being transmitted in real time. There might be two methods of presenting the data. First is on demand, where a user would request a movie and that movie would be started and transmitted to just that user. This method could be used for lightly requested movies, but would be impractical for movie having a heavy demand. For such movies having a heavy demand, a second method would be used in which a new copy of the movie would be started periodically (i.e., every 5 minutes, regardless of the demand). Users requesting that movie within any 5 minute period would share the same transmission of the next copy started in a multiplexed fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,244 teaches a video selection and distribution system of a well-known prior art type in which a number of video cassette players are loaded with various program sources such as movies and the selection and distribution system allows a user, for example a hotel guest, to select a movie from the hotel room for viewing at a time convenient to the hotel guest. The patent distinguishes from systems in which programs are broadcast on a predetermined schedule.
Although the patent generally relates to selection and distribution of video and audio program information, the patent does not teach the fault tolerant program distribution system as claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,353 entitled "VIDEO DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM ALLOW VIEWER ACCESS TO TIME STAGGERED IDENTICAL PRERECORDED PROGRAMS", teaches a prior art video distribution system which employs a number of video players such as video cassette recorders or laser disc players to play movies or other program material into a distribution system in accordance with a predetermined schedule.
The patent does not address the fault-tolerant program distribution system as claimed herein.
The prior art discussed above clearly indicates a need for a fault tolerant multimedia distribution system which does not require redundant hardware and software.